


Morning Light

by cyrus010



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrus010/pseuds/cyrus010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her plan was simple, grab some of the folded towels that Dylan had left on the kitchen table the day previous before he had left for Cardiff, then shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, so bear with me:)  
> This is set in current time, as in June/July 2016 with the UK's vote to leave the EU hanging in the air. I'm American so I hardly understand the relations and politics of the UK and the Republic of Ireland, But my fasciation as to whats going on across the pond led to this:)  
> I hope you like it, if you do please leave Kudos or constructive comments<3
> 
> Obvious disclaimer, I don't own Hetalia, and my inspiration for the non-canon featured characters comes from the fandom.

Northern Ireland hummed a tune to herself as she headed down the stairs. Her plan was simple, grab some of the folded towels that Dylan had left on the kitchen table the day previous before he had left for Cardiff, then shower. She was currently located in Arthurs flat in London, that the British Isles frequently used as their stomping grounds when they has business in the city. She switched pitch as she entered the main hall, as to her chagrin, she couldn't reach the prober notes that were intended for a mans baritone. Seamus, when he would sing it to her in the dark of night, could hardly reach all of the notes himself. She pondered this and her song trailed off as her soft foot steps reached the kitchen.

She padded over to the towels sitting amongst the rest of the disarray that sat on the kitchen table, that they occasionally ate breakfast together at. Receipts, junk mail, a takeaway container, and some suspiciously important looking papers were lit lazily in the warm sunlight. Located on top of the regular pile of magazines were the four white worn towels from yesterdays laundry that had yet to be taken upstairs.

A rustle of a newspaper disturbed the early morning silence and a sharp posh voice exclaimed in disbelief.

“Siobhan! What the bloody hell?!”

“Jesus! Fockin- Arthur?!” She jumped out of her skin and threw her hand over her heart which was now thumping. She stared at Arthur now, who had been sitting on the cleared side of the table with a chipped mug of tea and yesterdays paper. She took his shocked silence as a gift and the two studied each other.

Arthur had obviously gotten home very, very, late last night from Belgium. The Suit he usually reserved for EU meetings was thrown over the back of his chair. His shirt was wrinkled, the tie hanging around an unbuttoned collar, the sleeves pushed up his arms revealing the tip of one of his fading tattoos. Ash was smudged on his finger tips and face. He had obviously been stressed over the vote -as had she, purple pooled under his eyes and his iris’s were sickeningly venom green, wide with disbelief at her. She slowly realized what he was gaping at and she pulled self consciously at the bottom of the large salt and pepper cable knit sweater she had scavenged from the floor when she had woken. It covered most of her burgundy lace shorts, but left little to the imagination as it slipped to one side off her bare shoulder as she tugged it down. Her long red hair was thrown haphazardly in a loosening bun and yesterdays make up on her face.

The diamond studs in her ears gleamed at she quickly turned her head away from staring at her brother and gathered the towel to her chest.

“What are you…” His voice grew weak as he took in more of her appearance seemingly lost for words.

“I thought you were going to Kent!” She blurted feeling rather mortified. “I uh, that is I thought that w- I was alone.” She let a nervous chuckle escape her lips. “Allistor left on Sunday and Dylan yesterday-“

“Its a-“ He coughed and adverted his stare “Its alright.” A rather impressive blush was making it's way up his neck. “I had to drop off forums to the office from the… meeting” He was now staring pointedly at the celling.

“Right” She was mortified being caught like this by one of her brothers that treated her the most brotherly like next to Dylan. Arthur seemed to be having problems realizing that she wasn't the moody gangly teenager of the later 20th century. This encounter though, seemed to be helping the process along tremendously.

“Is… Is that a hickey?” He practically wheezed.

“I’ll just be upstairs then.” She quickly shut that down, gathered another towel in her arms, and fled the kitchen. Barely registering the chocked noise that Arthur emitted at the view of her bum.

She flew up the stairs and threw open the door to the room that she usually used when she was in town, presenting a beautiful view of a mans torso and hip amongst the sheets, tantalizingly lit in the half light, red hair and lips mussed in a way only a good shag can do. His sleepy eyes opened to reveal Kirkland green as he peered at the door way.

“What is it Siob-“ She interrupted Seamus as she threw a towel at his face. She quickly moved to close the door behind her as she vaulted towards him hissing.

“Get up you ass!” A slight note of panic crept into her voice “Arthurs here! he's downstairs! not in Kent!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? :) I hope someone noticed the particulars in my description of Arthur, faded tattoos from his punk days on young skin, ash from where he's been chain smoking in stress.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys!<3


End file.
